


Here Puppy.

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Dominance, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Miles, a man who is working under the close eye of his Journalism company decided to work from home today. This caused him to discover something that he was very glad he did, even if those pieces of work weren’t going to write themselves and get shipped off themselves.
Relationships: Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Here Puppy.

_ I received an email- _

No that didn’t work.

_ In early 2013 I- _

Nope.

Miles rested back and he rubbed his face, he was too stressed to even start his writing, everything was wrong and nothing was in order. He had attempted writing this over and over and nothing sounded right or even looked right to him. He had a while to actually write it but he still wanted to get it over and done with incase he forgot it or didn’t have enough time to do it. He loved his job, he truly did, but it just stressed him out too much most of the time and he never had any idea if he was doing the damn thing correctly and he seriously needed to get the thing done. He would ask for help but he didn’t want to bother others especially if they had other things on their mind right now that had no business interfering or mixing with his work at all. He just needed to relax and think about the best way to start, it would hit him soon.

He seriously needed to calm down and stop stressing so much over this, he needed a break and he still wasn’t granting himself one just yet, he had literally writ every other work he needed to do but the one he was most excited for. He even saved it till last to get it done, the house was quiet and calm but it was the middle of the day so he didn’t mind the quiet, even if it didn’t help with his working and maybe make him a little uncomfortable since silence normally meant something was wrong...or someone was doing something they shouldn’t.

Besides, he had recently got a new puppy and considering they were a puppy they didn’t really understand the concept of the word no without thinking they’re in trouble and Miles giving in to apologising and cuddling them. They also don’t realise why they can’t break and rip things but they will learn considering he had started to punish the puppy by sticking them in a kennel as punishment and even spanking them. Not for very long, just enough to upset the pup. When he got the pup he was excited but also a little scared which is why he was happy that the pup had gone through toilet training so he wouldn’t get pee all over his car. 

The pup was terrified when he first saw him, he backed up to the corner of the kennel and flinched whenever he tried to touch him or even speak to him but as soon as he was told he would be leaving he got way too excited, he remembered the day he went to go and get him. The place was well decorated and well lit, hiding what it was actually intended for and he walked into the room and the room some dogs were in the same room was were all pups, they said they didn’t want unwanted mating but even some pups got curious. There were others excited about seeing a new person in the room or trying to bite at other pups while play fighting and he looked over them and he saw a little blondie sitting in a kennel all on his own. 

Each pup came over to greet Miles but none seemed to please him, not the ones he was looking for and he was going to ask to see a different set just before seeing the little kennel “What about that one? He hasn’t come out”

The man sighed at Miles’s question “He’s just scared, he’s a puppy and unmated” Miles smiled at that, a pure little virgin puppy that he could make trust him “We could mate him in front of you with another dog if you wished, it’s no deal”

It made Miles’s blood boil at the thought of a dog mating a puppy, he also hated the sound the pups made since they never used lube and they always ruined their holes and hurt them. He hated seeing puppies cry. He pulled a disgusted face at him before keeping his calm and shaking his head a little “No no, I like pure puppies” he said as he heard the man chuckle.

“You like fucking them yourself?” He asked and Miles clenched his fist a little as he turned to the man for a second before looking back at the pup and calming his demeanour. The kennel had a blanket over the top so he couldn’t see inside very much and he gently lifted the front which scared the poor dog and he watched him closely at how scared he was, he was new because his collar was a pretty light blue and not dirty or ripped. His skin was milky and littered with freckles with light pink dusted in certain areas and he reached inside much to the other mans disapproval and he shushed the pup.

“Hey hey, it’s alright puppy...I ain’t gonna hurt ya” he spoke and Waylon whined and he sniffed his hand for a second before seeing his smile and he slowly crawled out and nuzzled his head into his stomach with a large whine and he tried climbing up him to get more attention or be safer. When he signed everything and officially got the pup he decided to call him Waylon who has helped him destress and which made him very happy and since they refused to stay calm and he was a little suspicious as to why he hadn’t heard them all day but he last saw them napping so he assumed it was just that.

That was until he heard squeaking of a toy and scratching of the door which made Miles sigh. How long has he been working? Probably a while and he left the poor puppy sleeping on his own which made him feel bad about the entire situation really, poor pup was probably whining his head off. Miles gently got up and walked over to the door and opened it slightly. And indeed there was Waylon staring up at him with his bright green eyes and white ears and his little tail. Miles had to quickly keep the door ajar so Waylon couldn’t enter. Waylon knew he wasn’t allowed into his office under any circumstances but he still tried it in any way and he growled a little around the toy and tried to press his head through Miles legs and Miles shook his head with a laugh

“Ah-Ah...Waylon, no puppy” he laughed. Waylon made little grunts as he tried more as to which Miles gave him a tap on the ass which normally stopped him and he dropped his toy at his feet as Miles shut the door for a second and heard mad whines and whimpers from the other side, for a second he had worried he had hit him with the door but the whines died down and he sighed and rolled his eyes, just Waylon wanting attention again. He bent over his desk and he saved the “progress” he had made on his work before closing the document and he walked back over to the door as he heard loud squeaks to see Waylon abusing the poor toy and he was laying on his back. His little blue cock cage on display for him to see. He put it on to stop Waylon messing with himself all the time which he had seen him do a lot since he didn’t want to get him cut.

Waylon shot up at seeing Miles and he held the toy in his mouth and followed him as to see where he was going. Miles found it absolutely adorable considering he was a pup he was still so obedient and good for him even if he broke things sometimes or if Miles got angry, Waylon still was a good boy for him and he always knew where to hide and go if he thought he was in danger. He never wanted him to feel in danger but sometimes he got angry and he had no choice but to get angry and he never raised his hand at Waylon but the poor pup didn’t know that, he just thought it was his fault that daddy was angry. He loved him nonetheless no matter what he did or how naughty he was. 

Miles sat down on the sofa and Waylon followed quickly and he slid behind Miles’s legs since he always found that comfy as he rested his head on the floor and Miles put the TV on which reaching down to gently mess with the little tail plug poking out of his ass and Waylon pushed back a little as he watched the TV with a content look while squeaking his toy. Miles tugged and flicked the little white rubber tail that was poking out of him and he basically trapped Waylon with his legs by squashing him to the sofa so he couldn’t escape and Waylon squeaked his toy rapidly and he he let out playful whines. He gently looked at Waylon’s hole from under the plug and it was pink and gripping the toy ever so cutely and he smiled.

He tugged more and twisted it which made Waylon turned to try and look at what he was doing before he felt Miles hand dip into his hair and stroke him and he cooed and chuckled at how reactive he was for a little puppy and he smiled as he began to pull and push the plug in and out and he watched how his puppy stopped playing and pulled away from his hand to look at what he was doing and Miles shushed him. But Waylon wasn’t scared, just curious as to what daddy was doing to him to make him feel good. Waylon pushed back into his hand and he whined.

“Good puppy, good boy...that’s it, your alright~” he said as he watched Waylon who had began to rub his face into the floor and he stroked his hair and Waylon suddenly began to try and bite at his hand and Miles frowned and gave a quick slap to Waylon’s ass which made Waylon yelp since it was harsh and unexpected but Miles went back to stroking his hair and tugging and playing with the toy. He became confused as to why his little good boy had just tried to snap at his hand. He never did that before when he toyed with his hole like this. Did Waylon think he was meant to be dominant here? Miles frowned and pulled Waylon onto his lap and the little puppy lay with his head resting on his lap with the toy in his mouth and he cooed at him before growling which made Waylon jump and shrink under his pretend angry glare.

Miles thought for a second “Don’t growl at daddy, do you understand?” He asked as he gave another smack to his ass with a growl and Waylon gave a whine and watched the TV instead before resting his head in Miles’s lap and he began to rest as he put the toy down on the sofa and he began to fall asleep to the TV and Miles’s soft strokes. His mind began to wander a little, why had he snapped at him? He sometimes toyed with the tail so waylon shouldn’t have been too unimpressed with him doing so, he was in a good mood too so that wasn’t right, he hoped his pup was okay.

—-

Waylon was laying in their bedroom and yawning every few second, the days had gotten worse with him and he wouldn’t even let him touch his ass anymore unless he gave him a rough slap but Waylon always looked so dejected when he did that so he had tried to not to do that. Waylon was always in a good mood until it came to his caged cock or his ass. He eventually got sick of it and when Waylon was asleep he called the place he had Waylon from, it took a while for them to pick up as he watch Waylon sleep in his little fluffy bed on the floor in their bedroom. He really hoped nothing was wrong with him at all.

“Hello?” A female voice responded, he sighed, time to ask and hope for the best but he had to be quiet.

“Hiya, yeah I took a pup off your hand a few weeks ago, Waylon? Waylon Upshur? I just had a few questions” He asked as the lady told him to hang on a minute before she returned to the phone and asked what was wrong, he gulped “Is it possible for a pup to start believing they are alpha of the house? When per say there is another alpha?” He asked as the lady sighed.

The lady made a small noise “They can, which is why the alpha must assert their dominance by either mating or even biting and play fighting and the alpha winning” she spoke and Miles looked at his puppy and he sighed “They can also maybe be wanting mating but not having a clue as to how to tell you or another mate since they’re a pup...that would mean you would have to help them” she said and Miles hummed and thanked the lady.

—-

Miles had his computer sitting on his lap and he had some things prepared in his drawer and his little puppy was asleep on the bed, a privilege he granted if he was lonely or Waylon had a nightmare, that was the first one tonight. Miles watched his puppy who had curled up on himself a little and he was letting out soft breathes against his thigh. Miles’s sighed which made Waylon look up and he placed his hands on his thigh to try and look at what he was looking at and Miles chuckled and stroked his hair.

“Hey little man, it’s alright...wanna see daddy’s work? It’s super tiring” he said as Waylon seemed to be reading it and he let him read and he let his hand trail to his ass and Waylon let out a tiny growl and Miles growled back. Waylon stopped when he heard the sound as he continued to read before resting his head down on his lap and squeaking the toy which made Miles chuckle “You love this little thing so much...” he said gently taking it and Waylon palmed at his hands, almost pleading to have it back and Miles gave it back and Waylon rested down in his lap. The pup had nightmares for the first few night he slept at his home and he didn’t want to keep having him in his bed, he went to the store and bought some blankets and a toy with a squeaker in and he came back to the pup trembling in his bed. Waylon soon warmed up to his bed and he would sleep every night with the damn toy, even getting woken up sometimes by squeaking the toy on accident. 

“I’m not stealing it, would never do that to ya...” he said as he stroked his hair and let him rest his head on his lap. Miles continued to work and write before he heard a little tingling noise and he could see Waylon messing with his cock cage and Miles slapped his hand away. Waylon looked up at him and gave him a low growl, he was beginning to get fed up of his puppy doing this and he gave a harsh slap to his ass which didn’t stop Waylon like it normally did and Miles saved his work and set his computer down as Waylon immediately began to tremble and whined, scared he was in trouble. It was too late, he was already fed up with him. Miles looked at the door an was glad it was shut and he pulled out the muzzle and rope and Waylon began to sniff at the items, eyeing the door with a whine and Miles smiled at him “Shh puppy, it’s going to be alright, I won’t hurt you at all, I’ll make you feel all good inside” he said with a laugh as Waylon tilted his head and cooed a little from the sudden niceties.

Miles gently took away Waylon’s toy as to which Waylon complained since it was his favourite but he needed him to focus on him for now and a few minutes as he grabbed the muzzle and he let Waylon sniff at it overas he stroked his hair and kissed his nose until he seemed sedated with it and Miles put it closer to his face as to which Waylon pulled away with a whine “Waylon, daddy’s going to put this on okay? He’s being as gentle as he can...” he whispered a little as Waylon felt him put his hand on the back of his head and he managed to get the muzzle on without much complaining but Waylon kept resisting for a few seconds, probably scared. He quickly tied it around the back and Waylon immediately began to try and take it off, not used to the sensation or liking the muzzle in general and Miles quickly grabbed his wrists and shushed him and calmed him down. He stroked down his chest and stomach for a second before bending Waylon over and he perked his ass up when he realised the position before growling again and Miles began to tie his wrists to the the bed posts so he couldn’t hit him, he didn’t mind his legs since Waylon seemed to forget he had a pair sometimes.

He cooed at the sight of his puppy all on display for him whine whining and wriggling, tonight he was just going to fuck him and then plug him with a knot to see if that made any difference if not he would try again and stay inside him. Waylon had his little ass high in the air and his cock had precum leaking, that was new. Mostly because the cage normally stopped it or anything from seeping through the cage or even escaping his cock because he knew he would make a mess and he really didn’t need a mess around the house. His cock was only small so he didn’t mind that and he had bought a toy and lube so he would have enough and the knot wasn’t too big for Waylon since his tail plug was quite big on its own and the whine Waylon made when he first slipped that in was beautiful as craved that sound again but not now. It was Waylon’s lesson.

He had wanted mate for a while since Waylon always reacted so good for him when he touched him until recently. He also only wanted Waylon to himself since the pup was smitten with him and he hung off every word he sounded and made like his life depended on it and who was he to deny his puppy some pleasure every know and then and his pup would always behave so good after some pleasure until recently. Which is why Miles couldn’t wait for this because he couldn’t wait to see how good Waylon would be for him after this. He could only imagine until it happened.

Waylon was continuing to whine and wriggle in the ropes and he shook his head to see what the muzzle actually was. Miles chuckled and he set himself behind Waylon and shushed him when he suddenly looked behind him to see what was going on “You...are going to be a good boy, yeah?” He said as Waylon stared down at him as Miles put his hands on Waylon’s hips, he was only wearing some boxers so his cock was hard against Waylon’s taint and unused cock. His plug sitting comfy inside Waylon. Miles held his hands on Waylon’s ass and spread them out to look at his hole before sighing and beginning to pull on the plug. 

Waylon’s hole was pink and clenched tight so that nothing would escape but Miles knew how lose Waylon really once since this wasn’t the first time he has pulled the plug out of his pup. He did it when they first met to let him get used to the plug and to hope he missed having a plug inside of him which is exactly what happened. He would take it out and an hour later Waylon would manage to grab it off the counter and he would drop it into Miles lap and nudge it with a whine. He couldn’t deny that face.

Waylon immediately let out a cute whine and he clenched around the plug to try and keep it in, god. Miles sighed “I know, I know, be patient with me for a second...” he grunted as he pulled on the tail and he loved how Waylon’s hole stretched around the thick plug and he sighed when he finally got the plug out with a yelp and immediate whine from Waylon. Miles frowned and shushed him, he knew he didn’t hurt him so Miles gently spread his hole with a coo “Stop overreacting puppy...didn’t hurt you at all” he said which warned a small grunt from Waylon. He was basically gaped from how long he kept the plug in and the fact that he had to crawl around with it too...

Miles shook the thought away as he rubbed his fingers around and messed with the rim of Waylon’s hole and it didn’t seem sore at all, just used but it would make it easier to fuck him like he wanted and he could make those cute little sounds and moans. He gently tapped his thumb against the rim before pushing his thumb inside and Waylon immediately made a sound of curiosity before growling at him and Miles frowned a little as he moved his thumb in and out “Are you seriously growling at me when I have my thumb in your ass?” He asked which seemed to shut up Waylon who just continued to stare at him but would only make small wriggles and whines, no growling.

He dipped his thumb in slowly for a second and he loved how it just, sunk in, no restrain against his thumb and Waylon even arched his back a little with a whine, he was either getting very impatient or just whining like he normally did. He thought it was the latter of the two options. He pushed his thumb in fully which had Waylon humping a little since he was moving it around and he smirked as his cute little puppy humps and he soon pulled his finger out of his hole to stare at it and he smirked before he began to pull down his jeans and then his boxers and Waylon tried to get a look at what was going on but Miles was able to keep that pretty well hidden “Shh, shh, your alright, it won’t hurt, it’ll make you feel so good...” he whispered as he stroked down his back to calm him “Your such a good boy, letting me do this”

Miles pressed his tip against Waylon’s hole, the pup immediately let out a low and loud whine from the sudden touch and he looked at Miles for a second before pushing his face into the pillow and he let him do what he wanted for a second even though every instinct inside of Waylon was telling him not to let him even touch him let alone but he finger in him or his cock. Waylon began to kick and try and get Miles off him. Miles quickly pinned Waylon’s legs down with his own and he bent over him to reach his ear. His hand rested on the front of his throat and he began to kiss at his nape to calm him down “Waylon- Waylon calm down...” he spoke softly, Waylon was panting and growling. Miles shushed him again before yanking his head up with his throat and he growled deeply into his ear “Calm down, now...” he hissed. Waylon let out a small whine as he felt Miles bite down at his nape and he cringed for a second before calming down and he whimpered out. 

Miles didn’t like really using a harsh tone with his pup, he felt bad about it every time but he knew he had to do it unless he wouldn’t learn anything. He suckled on the bite mark he left before holding onto Waylon’s hip with one hand and keeping his other firmly placed on his throat and pushing into him. Fuck, he was warm and tight and he was glad his pup was slicked and wet so it would hurt way less. Waylon let out loud whines as he held onto the bed, he was an unmated dog so this felt strange for him and new but pleasurable at the same time. Miles could tell he was enjoying this “Good boy~...such a good puppy, doing so well for daddy” he said as he softly rubbed his hips and made sure he was calm and wasn’t panicking at all “Bet it feels so good for you, full of daddy~” he cooed as he soon was fully inside his pup.

Waylon was whining and clenching tightly since the plug wasn’t that deep and Miles shushed him as he unpinned his legs and he spread them with his own and he ran his hands down his hips and to his thighs, leaving small taps or pinches which made Waylon jump each time and coo. Miles didn’t want him in pain so he waited until Waylon was either wriggling or frowning. Waylon did just that and he began to get impatient so he chuckled and gently pulled out and thrusted into his again and Waylon made a small noise of appreciation as he pushed back into his cock. Miles took the thrusting slow at first, his pup needed to adjust and he was surprised he was already doing so well considering he was unmated...well not anymore really.

“Okay baby, daddy’s going to...uh” he said as he began to lose control a little in the situation before gulping and sighing, Waylon made a noise when he didn’t finish but he was cut off by Miles sitting up to be on his knees and then he thrusted in and out at a steady pace. This was harder than he remembered, he hadn’t really fucked anyone or been fucked since he got Waylon and since his work basically suffocated him with extra work. He normally just used his hand but right now, he needed to tend to his pup. Waylon was making loud whines and soft moans as he pushed back more into his cock, god his pup was so eager to please and feel good. He didn’t need to worry, he would take good care of him. 

He held onto Waylon’s hips and began to hump and fuck into his hole and he panted and groaned at how tight he really was. It was amazing. Waylon’s noises kept him going and they were amazing too, this entire situation was perfect. He quickly glanced around while listening to his baby boys whines and he nodded when he saw the knot dildo was close so that gave him time to slip out and slip that in when needed. Miles groaned himself as he felt Waylon’s hole clench and unclench and he began to whisper and tell him sweet compliments. This was a quick process even though he tired to make it last but he knew he would have to stop when he felt close to coming or if Waylon started humping.

Waylon’s noises were perfect to Miles to the point that he could probably cum on the spot if he made enough and the right amount but he was a patient man, his pup was obviously not considering he was moaning. Miles could probably get love sick or drunk on the sound of his noises, the first time he heard them he nearly froze and dropped what he was doing. He had gotten in trouble earlier in the day and he was banned to the kitchen for a few hours but even after he had lifted the ban Waylon stayed under the table in there and it confused Waylon until he realised that he was just a pup and was probably scared of what Miles would do or if he was tricking him in any way. He let him sleep in his bed that night.

Miles’s grip began to get tighter on Waylon’s hips and he pulled away to rub where the handprints were and he heard Waylon let out the most perfect moan ever and he reached to the little muzzle and he unclipped it so he could hear Waylon’s moans more as he began to play with the thing before pushing it off the bed and rubbing his face into the pillows and moaning again. Miles was so close but he knew he wasn’t going to cum inside for the first time so he gave a last few sharp thrusts which caused Waylon to hump the air a little before quickly grabbing the dildo and pulling out, much to Waylon’s dismay.

Waylon began to whine and panic a little, feeling empty and dejected as he whines louder “I know puppy, I know...gimme a second” he said as he quickly poured lube over the toy and more over the knot but not too much because it would slip out. He spread Waylon’s legs when he closer then and he prodded Waylon with the tip and Waylon jumped and began to pant, thinking he was getting something more, and he was correct as Miles pushed the dildo further and further into his hole until Waylon’s hole met the knot, it wasn’t too big or too small, he didn’t want to tear anything and he sighed before rubbing Waylon’s back and beginning to slip the knot in. 

Waylon began to tremble from the feeling of something slipping inside of him and he cooed and shushed him as he began to moan loudly like a little slut puppy and he kissed his back. He was taking the damn thing so well and he loved how well behaved he was being and he wasn’t trying to push it away or growling, exactly how he wanted his puppy to behave, like a good boy. He honestly was still surprised that Waylon had acted like that for wanting to be the supposed alpha.

He savoured the sight of his pup’s hole stretching and then swallowing the knot whole and he saw Waylon humping the air and tiny little drops and strings of cum came out of his tiny unused cock and he gently held his thumb against the base of the dildo to make sure it stayed and he pulled away to see how his pup looked and he loved the sight of Waylon’s trembling legs, threatening to make him collapse and Miles cooed and stroked him all over, legs, thighs, back and neck before undoing the ropes around his wrists and he let Waylon collapse on the bed and he quickly sat on the other side and he shushed him and cooed “Good boy~ that’s it, feels good doesnt it? Being a little sub puppy” he said as he stroked his face and pushed his hair out of his face and he smiled before grinning widely “You, are not the alpha Waylon, you are my pup and I love you, this will happen every time you try and take control” he said sternly which made Waylon whine and he shushed him and held him close, wanting to keep an eye on him and his little stretched out hole as he kissed his face. 

—-

Miles hummed as he stared at the veg he was chopping. He had planned on either a stew or salad and he gave Waylon the choice, which he chose the salad, of course. Waylon had gone to rest in the living room, only for a short while until he heard the toy squeaking and possibly being thrown around and he moved backwards to see what he was actually doing every few seconds incase he was being bad. But each time he was doing well and being good. He hummed along to the radio and he put the vegetables to the side before the squeaking or the toy stopped and he froze incase he heard something smash or whines but instead he heard nothing. 

He spun around in worry incase his baby had gotten hurt or had done something and was too scared to tell him just to see Waylon staring at him through the baby gate and he cooed when he made eye contact and Waylon had thrown his toy over the gate on accident and he went back to staring at it before at Miles. He didn’t usually let him in the kitchen while he was cooking but just this time as he opened the gate and kicked the toy to the side and Waylon crawled through the gate and chased after it and he smiled and stroked his hair. It had been a few days since they “mated” and Waylon was much more calmer and he didn’t growl unless he was playing with him or with his toys so he didn’t mind, his puppy was happy so he was happy and he hoped it stayed that way.

He looked at the clock. It wasn’t exactly Waylon’s feeding time put he could give him small pieces from his own to sedate the pup from his whining as he heard a little noise of Waylon’s toy hitting the floor and he had his small hands on Miles’s chair and his head resting on top with a cute noise as he waited. Miles chuckled as he put some in a bowl for himself and he set down in a bowl aside for Waylon. Apparently eating before the pup would also assert his dominance, he didn’t mind Waylon begging, he found it very cute and he liked any noise he made if he would obey him. He had to admit, even his growls were quite cute just a shock for him and the fact that he had tried snapping at him a few times. He placed Waylon’s little blue bowl on the table so he couldn’t reach it and he sat down to eat and he felt Waylon places his hands on his thigh and pout with tiny whines. He stroked his hair a little and hummed “Hang on baby, let daddy eat first and then you’ll get yours” he cooed as he began to eat and he read something on his phone.

That just made Waylon whine louder before he grabbed his toy to chew on it to sedate himself with small grumbles and Miles chuckled and he grabbed a piece of veg and held it in front of Waylon “Just this one until I’m finished okay?” He knew that was a lie, he couldn’t deny his puppy at all and he hummed as Waylon dropped the toy and took the food in his mouth gently and began to eat it and he made happy noises. Miles ran his hands through his hair and Waylon soon went back to playing with his toy and he decided to just sit down next to his chair and wait patiently before doing anything. There was his puppy, his little obedient good boy that he would do anything for just to make him happy and keep him safe rather than upset him or hurt him. 

After Miles ate he gently grabbed the bowl and he rested it down on the floor next to Waylon and he immediately began to eat and Miles grabbed his laptop and began to write on his blog about Waylon, he never showed photos of videos, only writ things and even told stories of the pup. He had to get on with writing before Waylon needed his attention again. 


End file.
